His Everything
by CharmedPeacekeeper
Summary: My little songfic to the song "Everything" by Lifehouse. RR please! Link's POV on a sleeping Zelda.


So here we go, people. I wrote this after listening to the song "Everything" by Lifehouse while I was searching through Link/Zelda fanart. The idea was born and I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Since you all know how that is, I will refrain from describing the struggle with my muse for the right wording for it. I didn't want to just spit it out and screw it up. I spent all weekend on it. I hope you like it.

I'm going to dedicate this one to my best friend, _Sherrilynn_, because she loves her Link, as well as this song. –grin- Hope I did them both justice for you. Love ya!

-CP

* * *

Link tiptoed around his and Zelda's room, gathering his things and getting ready for yet another long, perilous quest. He rather thought that at this point, he'd had enough of these quests to last him many lifetimes.

He grabbed his clothes from the end of the bed he shared with his beloved, his eye drawn, almost unconsciously, to gaze at the still-sleeping Zelda. He paused in the act of pulling his tunic on to watch the light from the rising sun play on Zelda's long, blond hair. A tender smile curved Link's lips as he watched her sleep. She was cuddled up against Link's spot in their bed, her breathing deep and content, her sleep devoid of disturbing dreams or visions.

_Find me here  
__And speak to me  
__I want to feel you  
__I need to hear you_

Link shook his head and finished putting his clothes on, then he started searching for his boots. He could have sworn they were here somewhere…

A sigh from Zelda brought his attention back to her. He watched her roll over in her sleep, her hair in her eyes and tickling her nose.

_You are the light  
__That's leading me  
__To the place  
__Where I find peace again_

Link smiled again and walked over to sit on the bed next to her sleeping form. She was the most at peace when she was asleep. When she slept, there weren't the problems of the kingdom weighing in on her. There was no sickness, no war, no famine or disease… it was the only time she was truly relaxed.

Link brushed her hair gently out of her face with one hand, studying again the features he knew so well.

He loved her so much more deeply than words could ever express. She made him feel special. She made him feel important and needed. He hoped he made her feel the same way.

_You are the strength  
__That keeps me walking  
__You are the hope  
__That keeps me trusting_

Link had never really needed anyone. Not until he met his Zelda, that is. He needed his Zelda like he needed air. When he'd found her, he'd found strength that he never knew he needed. She supported him. She _completed_ him. If it wasn't for her, he would have given up a long time ago. She gave him strength and hope. As long as he had her, he could never give up on anything or anyone.

_You are the light  
__Into my soul  
__You are my purpose  
__You everything_

She chased his demons away without even trying to. If Link ever felt like he couldn't make it through, all Zelda had to do was smile. When he was with her, it was like a shadow in his soul was chased away. His problems, fears, and insecurities melted away in the light of her love. Her smile brightened his worst days, and when she touched him, he felt his spirit soar. He could do anything, as long as he kept Zelda in his heart and soul. She gave him a reason for being. He could never leave her.

_And how can I stand here with you  
__And not be moved by you?  
__Would you tell me how could it be  
__Any better than this?_

Link didn't think it could ever be better than it was at that exact moment. He knew that even when she was asleep, Zelda loved him. She had been nothing but faithful to him, and he couldn't bring himself to be anything but loyal and faithful to her. He could never do anything to hurt her. Ever.

_You calm the storms  
__And you give me rest  
__You hold me in your hands  
__You won't let me fall_

Zelda made his life better. That's all there was to it. She was the only person he could relax around. When he was with her, he was content. He was at his ease and more relaxed around her than he was around anyone else. She made him a better person, and it was because she had never given up on him. She refused to let him fall. She caught him every single time. He tried to do the same for her. He didn't always succeed, but she always forgave him.

_You still my heart  
__And you take my breath away  
__Would you take me in  
__Take me deeper now_

All Link wanted was to be in her heart and soul the way she was in his. She had assured him time and again that he was, and that meant so much more to him than he could ever say. _She_ meant so much more to him than he could ever say or even hope to express.

_And how can I stand here with you  
__And not be moved by you?  
__Would you tell me how could it be  
__Any better than this?_

She moved him in ways that no one else could move him. She commanded his heart. She moved his very soul. When he was with her, he was completely at her mercy. He loved her mobile facial expressions, the poetic way she explained things, her passion for her family and her people, and so many other things about her. He didn't think he could ever list all the things he loved about her. She was that amazing. She was that special.

_And how can I stand here with you  
__And not be moved by you  
__Would you tell me how could it be  
__Any better than this?_

Nothing could ever be better than it was right at that very moment. If he could stop time and just sit by her forever, he felt quite sure that he would.

_Cause you're all I want  
__You're all I need  
__You're everything, everything_

She was all he wanted. If he never had to seek another jewel or obscure power, he'd be more than happy. He had wanted adventure when he was younger, but when he had met her, he discovered that all he had ever wanted was her. He continued these quests because she asked him to, not because he still sought adventures beyond the familiar walls of home.

_You're all I want  
__You're all I need  
__You're everything, everything_

He needed her. There was no doubt in his mind that he needed her. He needed her like he needed air, water, food, sleep… she gave him a purpose.

_You're all I want  
__You're all I need  
__You're everything, everything_

She _was_ his everything. He could do without a lot of things, but he could never imagine a day without his Zelda. Without her, he didn't think life was worth living. With her, he could do anything. As long as he had her, he was safe, loved, and cared about.

_You're all I want  
__You're all I need  
__Everything, everything_

The song was right. She was all he needed. She was all he wanted. She was his everything.

_And how can I stand here with you  
__And not be moved by you?  
__Would you tell me how could it be  
__Any better than this?_

Link stroked Zelda's cheek with the back of his fingers, a tender protectiveness flooding through him. She was his and he was hers, and nothing would ever change that. Nothing.

_And how can I stand here with you  
__And not be moved by you  
__Would you tell me how could it be  
__Any better, any better than this?_

He smiled again at her and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She stirred and sighed contentedly in her sleep. Link stood and picked up his supplies. He left the room, glancing back once more at her. He took the image of her peaceful face with him to guide him. She was his beacon in the night. She always had been, and she always would be.

"I love you, Zelda."

_Would you tell me how could it be  
__Any better than this?_

Button on the left... it calls you! Please, though... be gentle. This is my first Link/Zelda anything, and I really am proud of every sappy little word. :)

Thanks for reading!!

-CP


End file.
